Mój
by Rheieette
Summary: Pełny gniewu i zazdrości Dołohow udziela swojej własności bolesnej lekcji. OneShort, darcfic, smut, slavefic, slash Potter/Dolohov. Zdecydowanie dla dorosłych czytelników.


**Opis:** Pełny gniewu i zazdrości Dołohow udziela swojej własności bolesnej lekcji.**  
Ostrzeżenie:** OneShort, darcfic, smut, slavefic, slash HP/AD. Zdecydowanie dla dorosłych czytelników.  
**Informacja:** Wszystkie postacie użyte w ficku należą do pani J. K. Rowling, a ja, prócz satysfakcji z pisania, nie czerpię z nich żadnych zysków.  
Jest to mój debiut, lecz o wyrozumiałość nie proszę. 

MÓJ!  
Zanurzam palce w twoich włosach, zapętlając je wokół matowych kosmyków. Ciągnę gwałtownie w dół, by jak najmocniej wyeksponować twoją szyję. Krtań wyżyna ci się żeberkami przez cienką jak papier skórę. Niebieskawe żyłki wiją się obok niej jak pajęczyna.  
W tej pozycji te piękne, butelkowe oczy utkwione są w ścianie. Kiedyś świecące życiem, niczym Avada, teraz mają kolor spranej koszulki. Kolor zwycięstwa w tej chwili zabarwiony strachem.  
Marszczysz naznaczone blizną czoło.  
Serce bije ci jak oszalałe, gdy drugą ręką błądzę po twojej szacie. Szukam dziur, guzików, zamków. Czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mi na dostanie się do twojej gorącej skóry.  
Twoje wargi się poruszają, a więc coś próbujesz mówić. Chyba coś uspokajającego.  
Nie wiem, nie słucham.  
Każde twoje słowo natomiast nagradzam odpowiednio silnym szarpnięciem za włosy.  
MÓJ!  
Przyciskam usta do twojego gardła, wtapiając się w nie wargami, ssąc gwałtownie. Kończę swoje dzieło tylko po to, by zaraz zacząć od nowa w innym miejscu.  
Nie próbujesz się wyrwać, dłonie trzymasz zaciśnięte na końcach blatu stołu, na którym leżysz wygięty. Dobrze wiesz, że ucieczka jest bezsensowna.  
Ciemne drewno idealnie komponuje się z twoją bladą skórą.  
Dłoń napotyka na szereg guzików, ciągnących się wzdłuż twojej klatki piersiowej. Próbuję przedostać się między nimi, jednak szybko zarzucam ten pomysł.  
Mam wrażenie, że robisz mi to specjalnie, by mi było coraz trudniej. Żebym zrezygnował.  
Warczę w odpowiedzi na ten głupi wniosek i wgryzam się w twoją szyję tuż obok wcześniejszej malinki. Syk bólu, wydobywający się spomiędzy twoich zaciśniętych zębów jest dla mnie najpiękniejszą muzyką.  
Rozpinam pośpiesznie guziki. Jeden, dwa. Wystarczy.  
Wsuwam dłoń pod splot materiału, chaotycznie zataczając kręgi po nagiej skórze, aż natrafię na sutek. Łapię go między dwa palce i szczypię z pasją.  
Wykręcasz głowę, znów coś mówiąc.  
\- _Proszę, błagam, Panie uspokój się, uspokój...  
_Odrywam się od twojej szyi, zmierzając ku ustom, które nakierowuje sobie wciąż zawiniętą na twoich włosach ręką. Uciszam wszelkie szepty pocałunkiem.  
Zachłannym, takim jak ja sam. Gwałtownym, wyczerpującym, mało delikatnym. Takim, co pozbawia powietrza i skłania cię, byś opadł grzecznie na stół, a twój oddech stał się bardziej nerwowy.  
Lecz nie upajam się tym widokiem, tylko przyciskam swoje czoło do twojego, patrzę te twoje przerażone oczęta, wyplątuję dłoń z twych przydługich kudeł i zmuszam ją do rozpinania tych cholernych guzików, mówiąc:  
\- Jesteś mój, do kurwy. Należysz do mnie, słyszysz?  
Delikatnie kiwasz w odpowiedzi, zaciskając zęby z bezsilności.  
Owiewam cię swoim gorącym oddechem zanim znów zaproszę nasze języki do tańca. Niemrawo dołączasz.  
Otwieram cię niczym długo oczekiwany prezent, niecierpliwie odchylając fałdy tkaniny na bok.  
Twoje ciało jest piękne. Naznaczone paletą barw: od czerwieni malin, brąz strupów, po żółć, zieleń, aż w końcu i fiolet sińców. Żebra odznaczają się jak na harmonijce, a brzuch jest wręcz wklęsły.  
Wiem, że to ja tu jestem artystą, a ty tylko gliną, którą trzeba ukształtować.  
\- Zbyt pewnie się poczułeś, suko. Wolności się zachciało.  
Mój głos jest chrapliwy. Niecierpliwy. Spragniony ciebie.  
Łapię cię za pośladki, zaciskając palce gwałtowanie przez materiał spodni. Pisk.  
Szarpiesz się wtedy i stajesz na palcach, starając się bardziej odepchnąć od podłogi, by jakoś mi się wyślizgnąć.  
\- _Antoninie__ błagam, uspokój się, ja nie miałem tego na myśli, błagam!  
_Siarczysty policzek przerywa bzdurny wywód. Twoja głowa odskakuje na lewo, dając mi możliwość znów przycisnąć swoje ciało do twojego. Moje wargi atakują odsłonięte ucho. Przestajesz się szarpać.  
Chyba zacząłeś płakać, bo czuję co chwilę wstrząsający twoim ciałem szloch.  
Palce szybko poradziły sobie z guzikiem przy spodniach. Rozsunąłem rozporek i szybkim ruchem zachęciłem materiał dżinsów, by opadł ci do kostek.  
Zacisnąłeś mocniej palce na krawędzi stołu, aż zbielały ci knykcie. Płuca szarpią powietrze, walcząc o każdy oddech z powodu napływającej paniki. Drżysz.  
Krzyczę coś na ciebie, już sam nie wiem co. W większości obelgi.  
Nie biję cię jednak, a łapię za biodra i przewracam szybkim ruchem tak, byś leżał twarzą do drewna. I znów przyciskam się do ciebie.  
Bez duszy Czarnego Pana twoja marna osoba nie ma żadnego znaczenia dla przebiegu wojny. A więc, za pozwoleniem Lorda, jesteś mój. MÓJ!  
Przez chwilę miga mi twoja mokra od łez twarz. Przegryzłeś wargi, a karmin splamił ci brodę.  
Ostatni raz próbujesz się wyrwać, a ja w zamian na powrót zaplatam palce w twoje włosy i uderzam twoją głową o stół. Mocno. O tak, musiało boleć.  
\- _Błagam, błagam, błagam...__**  
**_Powtarzasz jak mantrę. Nie słucham.  
Niecierpliwie zsuwam twoje bokserki, by dołączyły do owiniętych wokół kostek spodni.  
Już nie walczysz, łkasz w drewno, trzymając je obiema dłońmi, wciskając się w nie, jakbyś chciał się w nie wtopić i już nigdy nie istnieć.  
Czuję przez ubranie twoje gorące ciało. Jak unosi się i opada pod wpływem przerażonych płuc i rozkołatanego serca. Jak drżą twoje pośladki, spinane i rozluźniane co chwila.  
Odsuwam się od ciebie, oszołomiony mocą doznań. Jesteś piękny.  
Wciąż trzymając cię za włosy, rozpinam drugą ręką swoje spodnie. Wyjmuję To, czego się w tej chwili najbardziej lękasz: grube, lekko wilgotne, w stanie pięknego wzwodu.  
Nogą rozsuwam twoje uda, za pomocą sugestywnych kopniaków w gołe kostki. Spełniasz posłusznie moją wolę.  
\- _Delikatnie, błagam Nin, delikatnie...  
_Uśmiecham się pod nosem i nakierowując Go ręką, wbijam się w ciebie gwałtownie.  
Skowyt, który usłyszałem, sprawił, że poczułem się Bogiem.  
Jestem wspaniały.  
Wchodzę w ciebie cały, idealnie w momencie, w którym krztusisz się własnym płaczem.  
Twoja pierś unosi się tak gwałtownie, że wydajesz się być krytycznie niezdecydowany: czy utrzymać serce bijące, czy napełniać płuca powietrzem. Świszczysz.  
Przyciągam za włosy twoją twarz do mojej, całuję jęczące z bólu usta, a następnie zaczynam się ruszać.  
Narzucam szybkie tępo, dokładne ruchy: prawie wychodzę, by znów wbić się do końca.  
Upajam się mocą doznań niczym najdroższym burgundem. Ich intensywność i mnogość zaskakuje mnie za każdym razem, gdy cię mam przy sobie.  
Jestem w tobie. Tak blisko życia i pulsującej niewinności, że w tych burzliwych chwilach mam wrażenie, że i ja jestem tym dobrym, tym jasnym. Owijasz się wokół mnie swoim ciepłem, gorąc bucha od ciebie, a drżenie twoich ramion wprawia w ruch i moje serce.  
Trzymam cię ręką w pasie, gdyż z doświadczenia wiem, że twoje nogi zaczynają omdlewać od zbyt dużej ilości bólu. Nie pozwolę, by takie błahostki odebrały mi przyjemność.  
Co chwila pozwalam się spotkać naszym udom, by znów je od siebie oddalić.  
Nie rzucasz się, jak w pierwszym odruchu. Leżysz grzecznie wypięty, wcierając policzkiem łzy w drewno w rytm moim ruchów. Wiem, że walczysz ze sobą, by zewrzeć nogi razem, a pośladki zacisnąć najmocniej jak tylko można, lecz jako mądra dziwka wiesz, że to by tylko spotęgowało ból.  
Z każdym pchnięciem słyszę jęk, jakbym swoim kutasem drażnił cię po strunach głosowych.  
Jęczysz jak bita suka, gdy dociskam się do ciebie.  
Co do ciebie niepodobne, oprócz jęków nie słyszę już żadnych błagań. Jakby ta twoja osobista modlitwa w końcu straciła znaczenie.  
W końcu jesteś złamany. Mój.  
Nie rzucasz obelgami, nie uciekasz w najdalszy kąt, nie wygrażasz pięścią. Najdalej kilka tygodni temu, jak tylko cię przywlokłem, ciągnąc za kudły, do mojego domu, byłeś kupą zmieszanej buty z odwagą, przyprawionej szczyptą głupoty.  
Teraz, po kilku seriach pełnych krwi, łez i połamanych kości już nie próbujesz uciekać.  
Dobrze cię wytresowałem.  
Zastygam w końcu i z przeciągłym jękiem dochodzę w ciebie lepkim strumieniem. Wiem, że znienawidzone ciepło rozlewa się w tobie, a ty nie masz już nawet sił, by zadrżeć z obrzydzenia. Chwilę się zbieram, rozkoszując się spełnieniem, po czym wychodzę z ciebie z charakterystycznym mokrym odgłosem.  
Cofam się o krok, a moje wargi wyginają się z zadowoleniem, odsłaniając zęby.  
Wraz z usunięciem moich rąk i osuwasz się na podłogę, siadając na niej. Cały czas z twoich oczu leją się łzy, z płuc wydobywa się cichy świst bólu, a pierś zmiażdżona jest w nieustającym szlochu. Podpierasz się plecami o stołową nogę, a ręce zwisają bezczynnie po bokach. Obojętnie.  
Wplatam swoją dłoń w twoje włosy, na pozór delikatnie, by po chwili szarpnąć nimi w swoim kierunku. Przyciskam je do swojego przyrodzenia i wycieram się nimi dokładnie.  
Nisko upadłeś, Harry.  
Powietrze pachnie stosunkiem i krwią. A ty śmierdzisz po stokroć. Ale jesteś mój.  
\- Mój. – Przypominam, choć to nie jest potrzebne. Lekcja została przyswojona.


End file.
